Blaze the Cat
|-|Blaze the Cat= |-|Burning Blaze= Summary Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 5-A, likely 4-A Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Rush) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Pyrokinesis, Teleportation, can sense the Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, True Flight, Nigh-Invulnerability Attack Potency: City level (Capable of fighting on equal terms with Sonic) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Equal to Super Sonic) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Sonic) | Unknown. At least FTL+, likely higher (Comparable to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, but higher Striking Strength: Class PJ (Could trade blows with Sonic) | At least Class XMJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: City level (Took damage from the Egg Salamander and survived, although she was briefly knocked out) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (The only attack in games which was shown to be able to damage her was the Egg Salamander's spatial void attack which seemed to have properties similar to a black hole) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: At least Tens of meters (few dozen meters) with Pyrokinesis | Planetary, possibly Interstellar (Multi-Solar System range) Standard Equipment: Sol Emeralds Intelligence: Seems to be fairly book smart (She has extensive knowledge on the various aspects of her world.), highly skilled in combat and is the only female character in the series to fight Sonic to a standstill in close combat Weaknesses: Blaze is acrophobic, she becomes nervous and jittery when in high places, stubborn, introverted, can be hotheaded and susceptible to taunts | Her time in Burning form is limited by the number of rings she has Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Axel Jump:' Blaze jumps into the air before spinning into her opponent while wreathed in flames. *'Burst Dash:' Blaze crouches on the floor, using her pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum before rushing forth as a fiery tornado. *'Burst Hover:' Blaze uses her flames to hover a short *'Fire Boost:' Blaze runs while generating a cone of flames around her to ward off projectiles and smash through enemies. **'Burning Fire Boost:' A vastly more powerful version that she can only use as Burning Blaze, she emits flames from her waist down to propel her at speeds sufficient to easily smash through an oncoming meteor. *'Spinning Claw:' While on the ground Blaze pirouettes around while releasing flames around her to damage enemies. Key: Blaze | Burning Blaze Gallery File:IMG_4765.png|Concept Art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Cats Category:Teleportation Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Mammals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4